kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider!
is the fifth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the official debut of Makoto Fukami, his first on-screen transformation into Kamen Rider Specter, and both his Nobunaga and Tutankhamun Damashii forms. Synopsis The apparent sounds of a machine gun in a supposedly abandoned school, about to be remodeled, catch the attention of Takeru and he decides to investigate. Takeru rushes to the elementary school to find the Gamma. As Takeru fights against the Gamma, the Rider that stole the Nobunaga Eyecon appears again and attacks Ghost. As this Kamen Rider attacks Takeru, he allows the Gamma to get away! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest Cast * : * : * : *Worker: *Kanta's Mother: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Machine Gun Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Newton (once attempted), Edison **Specter ***Specter, Nobunaga, Tutankhamun *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Newton Damashii, Edison Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii, Tutankhamun Damashii Errors *Although Ghost lost to Specter's Rider Kick in their second confrontation, Takeru manages to steal back his Newton Eyecon. How exactly he was able to do this is unknown. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Specter **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Robin, & Newton ***Specter: Edison, Tutankhamun, & Nobunaga *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 57 **'Heroes' Eyecons left to obtain:' 9 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 *'Sennin's cosplay:' Scientist *This episode may make US viewers uncomfortable, as it involves a gun-themed villain attacking a school (albeit an abandoned one). This is because the episode's premise is a controversial subject due to current events, as news involving real life school shootings are frequent. **In the light of that, the structure of the episode involving the Machine Gun Gamma is a nod to the infamous in the late 1920's. As the motif of the aforementioned Gamma implies, is one of the suspected perpetrators behind the said event. *Ryoka Minamide guest stars in this episode. He is better known as the fan-dubbed "Juicy Kid" in the Kamen Rider Gummi commercials which aired alongside Gaim and Drive, due to his hammy exclaimation of "Juicy!" after eating said candies in the commercials. *This is the first episode where Ghost does not obtain a new form. **It is also the first time Ghost changes from Ore Damashii to Newton Damashii. *This is the first time Specter changes into Specter Damashii from a different form (Tutankhamun Damashii). **It is also the only time Specter changes from Tutankhamun Damashii to Specter Damashii. *This is the first time since Episode 3 that Ghost doesn't assume Robin Damashii. *With the Edison Eyecon under Makoto's possession, as a result, Takeru is unable to access Edison Damashii until episode 11. DVD releases *Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider!, Destiny! Reviving Melody!, Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! and Activate! Another Monolith!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. DSTD09552-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Vol. 2, DVD Untitled-2.png|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 衝撃！謎の仮面ライダー！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 衝撃！謎の仮面ライダー！ References Category:New Form Episode